


Boys will Be...

by Chicken_Broccoli_2013



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: 31 Days Of Halloween, F/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape, Rape Aftermath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27050098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chicken_Broccoli_2013/pseuds/Chicken_Broccoli_2013
Summary: WARNING! This story contains graphic noncon. I do not condone real life rape/noncon in any way, shape, or form. This is a fantasy and should be treated as such.Creeper Jonathan is back, but this time someone gets in between him and the reader. You know what they say about boys...
Relationships: Jonathan Byers/Reader, Steve Harrington/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Boys will Be...

“Happy Thanksgiving, Y/N.”  
You roll your eyes as your friend takes a seat beside you. “It’s barely November, Steve.”  
He pouts. “What, so you can celebrate Halloween all month, but I can’t celebrate Thanksgiving all month?”  
“What are you gonna do, make a turkey every day?”  
“Maybe I will.” You both laugh at that. Steve sobers up quickly, though, leaning close. “How are you, Y/N? Seriously. You seem depressed lately.”  
I am. “Oh, I’ve just been going through some personal things.”  
“Personal? Like with your boyfriend?”  
He’s not my boyfriend! But then again, you don’t know what else to call him. Ever since Halloween night, Jonathan has been very public about holding and kissing you. Everyone assumed you were together. Why hadn’t you told anyone what was really going on? Because you didn’t want to ruin Ms. Byers’ reputation. She had a heart of gold and you knew it. It wasn’t her fault that her son was an absolute fucking lunatic. You sigh. “It’s nothing, Steve. I’m fine.”  
He gives you a look. “You know what ‘fine’ means, Y/N?”  
“I think it means you should leave her alone.” You both turn to see Jonathan, clenching his backpack till his knuckles turn white. He shoves between you and Steve, coming to sit at the desk behind yours. He pulls you back by the shoulder and plants a kiss on your cheek. “Morning, sweetheart.”  
You try not to wince too obviously but Steve notices. He knows something’s up with you, and he’s going to make it his mission to find out what. What’s that thing that little super-powered girl always says? “Friends don’t lie.”  
*************************************  
You keep your head down as Jonathan walks you home, his hand wrapped around yours. It wasn’t your idea but he’s almost impossible to get rid of. He glances at you with a smile that says he either doesn’t notice your discomfort or doesn’t care. “You know, my birthday’s tomorrow.”  
“I know.” Of course you knew when his birthday was—you’d been friends for years before he fucked up everything.  
He puts an arm around your shoulders, layering little kisses along your jawline. “I thought we could do something special for it. Just you and me.”  
You pale at the thought. “L-like what?”  
“I dunno. Maybe I’ll film you. You’re so cute when you’re—”  
“I have to go,” you manage, shaking him off. “I-I guess I’ll have to see you tomorrow.” To your surprise he lets you go, hurt written all over his face.  
************************************  
“He raped you, didn’t he.”  
You nearly drop your lunch. “Wh-what?”  
“Oh come on Y/N, I’ve seen the way you look at him.” Steve puts a hand on yours, his eyes clear and sympathetic. “The way you act around him. You clearly don’t wanna be near the guy.”  
You swallow hard, thinking of Ms. Byers. “How did you come to the conclusion that he…raped me? That seems like a lot of jumping right there.”  
He gives you another of his classic looks. “Well, the way you didn’t want to say the ‘r’ word just now kind of confirmed it for me. So I’ll ask you again: did he do something you didn’t want him to?”  
You feel tears tearing at your eyes, certainly not for the first time this week. Your lip trembles as you try to hold in a sob. “Steve, please don’t tell anyone. I can’t let what he did ruin his mom’s life, I just can’t.”  
“So he did then?”  
You’re unable to hold your tears in any longer. Steve holds you close, glancing around the cafeteria to see if anyone has noticed. No one except Nancy Wheeler is even looking in your direction. She’s probably the only one who gives a damn, he thinks. “I’m gonna help you, Y/N. If you don’t want to get Ms. Byers involved we don’t have to, but I’m not gonna let him get away with this.”  
You didn’t think this weight was ever going to be lifted off your shoulders; feeling it disappear might just be the greatest thing you’ve ever felt. You kiss his cheek. “Thank you, Steve. I love you, you know.”  
He pats your arm. “I love you too.”  
************************************  
You leave school feeling lighter than you have in a long time. You’re not sure what exactly you and Steve are going to do, but just the fact that someone else knows the truth makes you hopeful for the future. Before you can really take the time to enjoy the crisp air and sunshine, Nancy Wheeler comes running up to you. “Hey, you’re Y/N, right?”  
“Yes?” You pause at the frantic tone in her voice. She grabs your arm and pulls you with her.  
“Steve Harrington must’ve said something really awful to your boyfriend, because they’re gearing up for a fight.”  
“What?” You stumble after her, panic igniting in your chest. Nancy glances back at you.  
“They’re in the alley just behind the drug store. I saw them as I was walking home.”  
You reach the alley within minutes and are gut-punched by what you see. It’s not a fight. It’s a beating. Jonathan stands over a crumpled Steve, daring him to get up again. When he does, Jonathan takes an elbow to his back. Steve gasps on the ground, one eye swelling up, his lip torn against his teeth. Jonathan is also bruised and bleeding from a cut on his cheekbone. You dash into the alley as he raises a hand to hit Steve again. “Jon, stop it!” You throw your body over Steve’s. “What are you doing?” You notice Nancy waiting awkwardly behind him and jerk your head for her to go. She doesn’t need any convincing. Jonathan takes no notice of her, just staring at you like you’re stupid.  
“He knows, Y/N! He knows about us! I’m just…taking care of our future.”  
“So what, you want to add murder to your growing list of crimes?”  
He raises his eyebrows innocently. “Growing list?”  
“Rape is a crime, asshole,” Steve grunts from behind you, spitting out a wad of blood and something else.  
Jonathan scoffs. “She wanted it. You still do—don’t you, Y/N? My good girl…” You and Steve share a horrified look. When you don’t answer, he grows impatient. “Look, Y/N. I love you but you’re in my way. Just let me finish with him and then we can go home.”  
Steve tries to get up, but falls back to his knees with a groan. “J-Just go, Y/N…”  
“No!” You turn back to Jonathan, eyes pleading. “You’ve clearly won the fight. Isn’t that enough?”  
“Clearly not,” he snaps. “I want to know how he found out about us. Then I’m gonna make him wish he was never—”  
“I told him.”  
He freezes. “What?”  
Tears seem to be a pretty common friend to you lately. You feel them spill over your lower eyelids once again. “I-I told him what you did to me. I asked for his help. Did you really think I would keep quiet?”  
Jonathan has the audacity to look hurt. Like you’re the one who betrayed HIM. “You…don’t love me? You don’t want any of this?”  
“Oh, Christ,” Steve mutters. “She never did! That’s what she’s been trying to tell you.”  
“Shut up!” Jonathan practically screams. “Shut the fuck up or I’ll crack your greasy head wide open.” He turns to you. “You…you little…to think I actually saw a future with you…”  
You have a sudden, sick feeling that you’re about to get it much worse than Steve just did. “I’m sorry, J…I never wanted to hurt you. Please just let us go…”  
He chuckles darkly. “You’re not serious, are you, Y/N? I showed you nothing but love and this is how you repay me? God, I’ve…I’ve never wanted to hurt someone so much in my life.”  
Your mind is whirling. Fine, let him hurt you—he’s already done that, remember? But if you can just convince him to let Steve go…maybe Steve could get some help… “Will you—”  
“No! Goddammit, I’m not letting anyone go. You both deserve to die. Both. Of. You.”  
“Jon, please…let me make it up to you. It’s your birthday, remember? I’ll do whatever you want if you leave Steve alone.”  
He actually seems to be considering you offer. “So if I let this slimeball go, you’ll do whatever I want?” You nod eagerly, ignoring Steve’s protests. Jonathan wraps his fingers around your throat, his dark eyes still calculating. “Not just for today—for forever. Do you understand me? You put one toe out of line, you ever betray me again, I will kill him. Is that clear?” You nod as he squeezes tighter, and he seems to relax slightly. Some of the unhinged madness dissipates. He turns to Steve. “You better get the fuck out of here before I change my mind.” You both watch as Steve scrambles out of the alleyway, limping on a grotesquely swollen knee. Jonathan looks back at you, his face softening so abruptly, it startles you. “Now, baby. I don’t like hurting you, okay? I’m just doing it to teach you so you can be better for me.” His hand tightens around your throat even more. “I forgive you.”  
You try to swallow in his vice-like grip. “Y-You do?”  
“Of course I do.” He kisses your forehead so gently, it’s hard to imagine he nearly killed someone a few minutes ago. “You’re just confused. You don’t understand how we’re meant to be together.” There’s a pause, your mind reeling as his level of crazy only seems to be going up. He gets to his feet but when you try to follow, he shoves you back down. “No, babe. Last time I gave you all the pleasure. Now you’ve got to return the favor.” Your stomach churns like butter as he reaches to unbutton his pants.  
“Here? But Jon, someone could see!”  
“Fuck if they do,” he snarls, his fragile façade shattering once again. “You promised. You want me to find your friend? Make you watch as I stomp his ribs in?”  
You shake your head, forcing more tears back into your throat. You watch as he pulls himself out, already half-hard and leaking. Did beating the shit out of Steve turn him on? The thought revolts you but you wouldn’t put anything past him as this point. You take him in your mouth, trying not to gag at the taste. You’ve never done this before—everything you know you’ve seen in old porno movies when your parents weren’t home. You take him in as far as you can, tears stinging your eyes at the sensation. You swirl your tongue under his shaft and around the tip. Your hands wrap around, stroking up and down. You have no idea what you’re doing but it seems to be working. Jonathan tips his head back, Adam’s apple bobbing as he swallows. He tangles a hand in your hair, forcing more of himself down your throat. You put your hands on his thighs to steady yourself, slapping at him to release you when it gets to be to much. But he doesn’t. He looks down at you: at your shining, filmy eyes and your mouth stretched wide around him and he can’t help but smile. This is what you deserve. Actually, it’s better than you deserve, but he’s still loving every second of it.  
He finally pulls you off of him with a long, wet pop. You take a huge breath of air, your hands on the ground as you sputter and cough. He gives you a second to compose yourself—he’s not heartless. “Up, baby, come on.” You stumble to your feet, wiping precum off your mouth with the back of you hand. “Let’s get those jeans off you, huh?”  
You lean your head against the alley wall, sobbing but not fighting as he pulls your jeans and panties down to your ankles. You don’t care if someone sees at this point. In fact, you hope someone does. Maybe then this ordeal will end for you…  
Jonathan kisses the back of your neck and the shells of you ears, his hands gliding over your arms and down to your ass. “Please, no…” He spreads you, his hands feather-gentle again.  
“Please yes, sweet girl. Remember how good it felt last time?” You put a hand on his thigh right before he can push in.  
“Wh-what about condoms?”  
“Oh…” He brushes your hair out of your face, tutting. “I don’t think you deserve a condom. Do you?” With that he pushes in. The new angle feels different than last time. Still good though. You can’t deny that your body is liking it, no matter how much your brain hates it. Jonathan grunts, gathering your hair into a fist and pulling hard. With the other hand, he…what is he doing? You look down to see him smearing red goo over your shoulder.  
“H-holy fuck, what are you doing? J, what is that?”  
He smiles at your panic. “Just a little blood, sweetie. Steve’s blood. Thought it might help you remember who you belong with.” You dig your fingers into the wall for support, praying for it to all be over soon. And praying that he doesn’t cum inside you… “I’m close, baby. Are you? I’m gonna cum inside you…gonna cum inside and fill you with my—”  
“Jonathan Byers, you are under arrest.”  
He yanks out of you and you gasp at the pain, both turning to the entrance to the alleyway. Standing there, arms folded across his chest, is the Chief of police. Nancy and Steve are just behind him. You take a shaky breath. This day just got a whole lot more interesting.


End file.
